Love Don't Cost A Thing
by MuffcakeLuv
Summary: Men, that was never a problem in Kagome's life, but when she practically forced to marry one of Japan's most esteemed business me, how will her life turn out? Will her change her heart? Or will both of them be left loveless.


Here's another fan fiction. This story is based the manga Hapi Mari. So here's a feudal twist of Hapi Mari!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hapi Mari.

Kagome P.O.V

Hi! There my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a twenty year old office worker. Being the miko I am, I had great power beyond any human, but I chose not to brag or share my secret, unless you're very close to me. My life was going until my mom and my grandfather said that their assets were going down and there were losing money and being the good natured person that I am I had to help even though they refused. I got an extra hostess job just to support myself and my family too. Ever since that meeting with my family three months again I have been helping my mom and grandfather.

Today was a good day. I had finishing working and was heading to work at my hostess job. Everything was going fine then suddenly my boss tapped me on the shoulder. He face was sparkling looking at me like I was like some rare jewel. He explained to be that a high class business man was requesting. Fear rose I took in even step as I approached this strange man. Why had he requested me? Many questions like these were swirling around in my head, it made me a bit dizzy but I decided to brush it off.

"Hello sir did you question" I asked said trying to sugar coat my voice.

"Hn" was his only response, and then he started to walk towards his desired table. Rude and spoiled much? I seriously questioned this man's manners. Brushing it off, I walked beside him until we reached a table and took a seat. I needed answers why did this man request me? Does his know me or something? Again the light-heady-ness came.

"Um…, excuse me sir, may I ask why you requested" I could have tell he was a man of very few words, seeing that he only stared at me with those cold, golden eyes of this. But then he spoke something very, very unexpected.

"Marry me, and you wouldn't have to work anymore, so come let's go sign the papers" I studied to make sure it wasn't, I was expecting a flash of laughter in his eyes, but there was none, this man; correction, this man that I've never met before in my life wants to marry me. Then he said something that made it a done deal for me.

"You must be so thrilled that you have forgotten how to talk, of course what else would you expect. I don't understand why you waste your time in this place, selling your body to men, ugh putrid, so it's a deal."

I had had it, this man that I have never seen in my life, just called me my job putrid and yet he wants to marry me?! I grabbed the whiskey that the waiter had just brought and "accidentally" threw it all over him.

A smirk grew on my face as I came up with sly remake, but it didn't come so I went with the next best thing.

"I sorry sir, I decline" then I walked away like a boss, my blood was boiling, I turned to look at my boss who face was red with anger, I decided to answer before he even could blink.

"I quit" I said making sure that venom and anger laced my voice. I stomped out of the café, my good day was ruined, I just had to hop in the bath and wash off all this negative feelings. Sango and Kikyo needed to know what happen, and I prayed that, that I wouldn't have to see that bitch ever again. Ugh, why is it always me? I walked into my apartment and my energetic golden retriever puppy, Booyu, jumped out trying to tackle me. I laughed as he licked my face, also teasing him as well.

I grabbed the phone as raced into the bath, turned on the hot water blocking the drain, and settled in the tub, letting the water cure the bad day I had. I called Sango, a demon hunter, and then Kikyo and put them on three way chat. I ranted to them the about the horrible day, that's when Kikyo, a miko like myself, gave me amazing news, Inuyasha proposed to her. We were screaming for happiness, we promised that since tomorrow was Friday, we would go to our favorite club, the Edge, and party and celebrate Kikyo's engagement. Secretly, though I would never tell, I was kind of jealous that I was the only one that hadn't a relationship yet. I mean Kikyo was engaged, and Sango was married, it's just me. I shook myself, pushing away the negative energy; I was supposed to be happy. I said good- bye to Sango and Kikyo and got ready for bed. Good night loveless life!

Tomorrow was boring as usual, but then I got called to the president's office, what does the president wants from me? I calmly and coolly walked towards his office, and rapped on the heaving mahogany doors, while trying to see if a figure was behind the translucent window walls.

"Come in" I heard a male voice say, it sounded oddly familiar. I walked through the doors, looking down, ignoring the weird feeling I had in the back of my head, and the pit of my stomach. I looked up to the apparent president, and who I say made me stop breathing if almost for a minute. Oh my God, why? My body turned, rigid and cold. And with as much venom, and anger I could muster.

"You" I whisper yelled, failing to see the fact that there was an old man and another women in the room, all my eyes could focus on was the jerk in front of me.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Hello my name is Sesshomaru Taisho; I'm currently twenty years old. I am the president of the business company Feudal Era. I am twenty years and I have an adopted daughter named Rin. I don't have a fondness of women, nor do I want one, but my father Inu- No Taisho says its necessary to keep the company growing, plus I need someone to be with, and that I'm not getting any younger. Please!

As soon as the young women who "offered" me whiskey yesterday stepped into the room, I sensed that her blood ran cold and her body movements became cold and rigid.

"You" she yelled in a whisper, venom lacing her voice. Before I could respond to her reaction to me, my father chairman of the company, decide to speak for me.

"Dear Kagome, you look so beautiful, you have changed a lot since I've last seen you, come give Inu-papa a hug" he said walking over to Kagome, giving her a hug. A sense of fear set in, Kagome had no idea who this man was. "Don't fear me child, I knew your mother long ago when you were just a baby. I've heard that she and your grandfather having problems, so I wanted to help. Just marry my son, and we will take all these money problems off your hands. I've already talked to your parents and they didn't agree at first but with a little coaxing they finally agreed. So what do ya say?"

Kagome P.O.V

Did I heard right? Did this many just ask me to marry his son who I hate? I was about to decline his offer when Sesshomaru spoke something that I would have killed him for if I wouldn't be put in jail for my crime.

"It's ok father, we will sign the marriage papers" he replied, dragging me out the door to an unknown place. Somebody please help me.

After signing the marriage papers, I was in my _husband's_ car driving towards my new home. My life is going to be alright and ok… right?

I know, I know Kag X Sess, I am very much towards the original inuyasha but, the thing is that there is already a happy ending in the original inuyasha, so I wanted to try out kagome and sesshomaru, because I accidentally stumbled upon and Kag X Sess fanfic, and I fell in love, so I was trying this pairing. Don't worry, I you guys wants I will do Inu X Kag one shot fan fics.


End file.
